cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Benny and Sully
|enemies = Bud and Lou, Luther, Prince John, Reggie, Becky, Goons, Bat King, Clawidus, Henry and Sam (formerly), Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Doctor Frederick, Frederick's shadow, Shadow Animals, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Xavier, food, singing, dancing, making Xavier happy, Hugo, Prince Manchas, sleeping late, parties, music, weddings, happy endings|dislikes = Bud and Lou, Luther, losing their fur, Chiroptera, danger|powers = |weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Lives peacefully in Taurus with Xavier}}'''Benny and Sully '''are deuteragonists in the feature film, Robin Hood and in the Black Lion franchise. They are a pair of hyenas who serve as the pets, bodyguards and lifelong best friends of King Xavier. After their mother's death, Benny and Sully were taken out of the jungle by Andrés when their father was unable to take care of them. Since their arrival, they've been happily living in royalty with their best friend and the other servants of the castle. Background Benny and Sully were given to Xavier by his parents for his birthday and since his birth, they been his closest companions for years. Personality Benny Benny is Sully's older and maturer brother. Despite having a slender appearance, Benny is the most strongest and reliable hyena to his owner, Xavier. Benny is otherwise kind and sweet to his friends and he has a strong brotherly bond with Sully and he loves to hang out with him. Benny has a strong hatred of Luther's hyenas, Bud and Lou and he's aware of them. Benny is shown to have a dry sense of humor whether he's joking, being sarcastic, or acting clumsy. Benny is willing to sacrifice his life just for his friends and family. Sully Sully is Benny's younger brother and best friend. He's mostly dim-witted and clumsy. He is shown to be mostly brave and tough and he's not kind to people who try to harm his family or friends. He's the only hyena, who has a violent temper towards villains and he's always tries to solve the problem the violent way (before someone has a more better plan than violence). He's also very outgoing and optimistic but he is serious during situations. Just like his older brother, Sully is willing to make sacrifices for his friends and families. He is also has a large appetite (which would explain his large build). The foods he mainly eats is meat, since he is a carnivore. Physical appearance Benny and Sully are both spotted hyenas, they equally muscular but their appearances are different. Benny is slender and has a slight muscular build. His mane is Mohawk-like. Sully is a larger and muscular hyena who is taller then Benny and he has a scraggly mane unlike Benny's mane. Powers and abilities * '''Hyena Physiology: '''Benny and Sully are anthropomorphic hyenas. * '''Animalistic Strength: '''Because of their hyena physique, they are shown to be extremely strong and powerful fighters. * '''Animalistic Speed: '''After his birthday, Xavier immediately gave Benny and Sully, a well-balanced meal, so they'll have the speed of a hyena. * '''Immortality: '''At the hyenas' christening, they were blessed with the gift of immortality from King Andrés. Appearances Robin Hood Benny and Sully serves as supporting characters in the film and it's the first film, they make an appearance in. They're attempting to help Robin Hood and Matthew save King Richard I from the evil Prince John. There was a brief running gag in the film and that was when Prince John would threaten Robin and his friends, Sully would try to charge at Prince John until Benny would pull him back. They were taken to prison along with Robin Hood, Little John, and their merry men. Luckily, Matthew and the gang rescued them. Before the ending of the film, Benny and Sully are seen giving the wedding rings to Robin and Maid Marian before they went on their honeymoon. They then wished the married couple luck on their honeymoon. The Black Lion In the cartoon series, Benny and Sully serves as major or supporting characters. In some episodes, they may serve as tritagonists. Trivia * Benny's appearance is similar to Janja's appearance from the Lion Guard * Sully's appearance is similar to Chungu's appearance from the Lion Guard. * Like Bud and Lou, Benny and Sully may walk on four legs or on two legs. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Character pairs Category:Hyenas Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Transformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Tritagonists Category:Nobility Category:Character groups Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:African characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Wooten characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Jungle animals